


warm hands held me together

by redbirb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AUideas Advent Calendar, AUideas Advent Calendar 2018, Character Death, Day 3, December prompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Want to Dry Your Tears AU, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Modern AU, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “What else would I be here for?” Theon walked around the couch, moving to get settled up next to Robb, letting the other pull the wool blanket around them both.“The cookies?”He mulled that over for a moment, the pause more of a tease than anything, before shrugging. “Yeah, possibly. They are good cookies.”





	warm hands held me together

**Author's Note:**

> An old short fic I wrote for AUIdeas yearly prompt Advent Calender event.
> 
> You can find the prompt here : https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/168229149112/aac-2k17-december-5th
> 
> This was also posted on my GOT/ASOIAF tumblr found @ greyjoysexual : https://greyjoysexual.tumblr.com/post/168281534055/warm-hands-held-me-together

Winter was coming. A snow storm was already being predicted for next week and the cold weather had seeped through the little town with a harsh intensity. In the morning it’s quiet, even the birds don’t sing, squirrels don’t run across the dew-dotted lawns and the only reason Robb meanders outside willingly anymore during the season is to walk Grey Wind. The family home is more haunted and barren at this time, making him feel like a ghost in a place he held childhood memories from. Ever since his mother joined his father two years ago in a stoney visage marking an earthy grave, Robb hadn’t been at his best.

 

He wasn’t a kid anymore hiding behind his mother’s skirt, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel like a five year old boy who needed his mother. He missed Catelyn Stark, missed talking to her, of sunday brunch after work, her motherly voicemails left on his phone at the end of the week, checking in with her and complaining about the amount of paperwork he’d gotten done that day. With her gone it was like a piece of his life had disappeared, leaving an empty hole dark with insecurities and loneliness. It hurt, the winter cold and the loss and the silence of the house he had inherited in his mother’s will.

 

Robb opened up his phone.

`[ text : to theon ] need you`  
`[ text : to theon ] can you come over?`  
`[ text : to theon ] as soon as you can`  
`[ text : to theon ] i have wool blankets, hot cocoa and cookies`

Theon wasn’t surprised by the succession of texts coming to his phone. He smiled to himself, both sad and happy ; happy to have an excuse (like he needed any) to see his boyfriend and sad because he knew Robb was having a hard time.

 

“I’m going to be over at Robb’s tonight,” he called out to his sister in the kitchen.

 

Asha was standing at the doorway by the time he’d packed what little he knew he would need considering he had half of his things over at Robb’s anyway. “I was going to make dinner.”

 

“Lemme guess,” he snarked,“ salmon?”

 

“Don’t patronize my cooking skills. At least I don’t burn spaghetti.”

 

“That was one time!”

 

“Once is more than enough to tease you with. Who burns spaghetti?”

 

He sent a half-hearted glare at her, placing an arm through a bag strap. “Enjoy your salmon alone, sister.”

 

She laughed at him, moving aside when he walked over to get passed her. “Tell Robb I said hello.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

Theon let Robb know he was on his way.

`[ text : to robb ] : on way  
[ text : to robb ] pop in the pulp fiction dvd 4 when i get there`

Theon let himself in, happy to get out of the chill. He hung up his coat and left his boots at the door, heading straight for the living room. Robb was already on the couch, TV displaying the HOME screen for the movie he’d requested, wool blankets thrown over the back of the couch and a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk (on those silly Christmas themed coasters) placed neatly on the coffee table. The fireplace is roaring with heat, Grey Wind, the huge wolf of a dog, lying on a dog bed infront of it as if a king sitting on a throne.

 

He walked closer to lean against the back of the couch above his boyfriend’s head. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Okay,” Robb says quietly, tipping his head back to regard him with mesmerizing blue eyes. Theon softened at the sight, leaning forward just enough to peck a kiss on the other’s lips ; that earned him a quirk of a smile. “Cuddle with me?”

 

“What else would I be here for?” Theon walked around the couch, moving to get settled up next to Robb, letting the other pull the wool blanket around them both.

 

“The cookies?”

 

He mulled that over for a moment, the pause more of a tease than anything, before shrugging. “Yeah, possibly. They are good cookies.”

 

“You mean the best cookies.”

 

“I’m not getting into this argument with you again. Sansa will come after me if I choose a definite side, you know that.”

 

“You’re afraid of my sister?”

 

“When it comes to her defending her baking skills? Yes. She becomes a savage.”

 

Robb laughed, warm and fond, giving Theon heart palpitations like when they were first going out. The sound reminded him of better days, of senior year graduation, trips to the beach, their first road trip to see the World’s Largest Telescope and it was the sound that got him through hard times too.

 

Halfway through the movie, Robb’s head is on his chest, breathing starting to stutter and the hot tears can’t be willed away. So Theon buries his nose in red, shampoo-scented hair and wraps his arms tight around his suffering boyfriend. He’ll be here through the night and make a poor excuse of a breakfast the next morning, but until then Theon will dry every tear with his stupid squid-themed sweater and use warm hands to hold the sad, broken pieces of Robb together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hurt/Comfort prompts so much! Had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> I'm mostly on my other tumblr account @ rainbowredrobin! But feel free to try and contact me on either of my tumblrs :D


End file.
